


al ghul

by minigami



Series: retoaleatorio: haiku [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un trato es un trato, y Jason nunca ha sido un mentiroso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	al ghul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



  
Talia le dijo una vez que los efectos secundarios de la fosa son temporales. Desaparecen una vez tu cuerpo se acostumbra a estar completo otra vez, cuando dejas de sentirte en carne viva. Lo hizo sonar como un tipo especial de disforia, todo términos clínicos y mirada calma mientras Jason ardía por dentro.  
  
Acababa de volver de Gotham y estaba en algún sitio de Rusia. Talia se había encontrado con él en la mejor habitación de una de las muchas dachas abandonadas al borde del camino, y a pesar de las cuatro paredes y la estufa, hacía tanto frío dentro que cada vez que hablaba, salía vapor de sus labios pintados de rojo. Estaba sentada en el único sillón que quedaba entero en el cuarto, envuelta en pieles, y sus ojos verdes brillaban en la penumbra. Había una linterna en el suelo, a sus pies, y la luz se reflejaba en las ventanas oscuras.  
  
—Hace cuarenta años, este lugar era una ciudad-balneario para los funcionarios de la USSR – le dijo Talia, después de que Jason le contara su fallido intento de asesinar a Bruce. Algo parecido al miedo había brillado en sus ojos, entonces. Jason no conseguía entender por qué. No concebía que alguien como Talia al Ghul tuviera miedo de algo.  
  
Se moría de ganas por interrumpir, por preguntarle a qué quería llegar, pero se contuvo. No sabía si la odiaba o no, pero le debía al menos eso de respeto.  
  
—Lo que no sabían esos funcionarios es que, a pocos kilómetros de aquí, se encuentra uno de los muchos territorios de prueba de armas nucleares del continente. En los años ochenta, sin embargo, se destapó el secreto, al menos de forma no oficial. Desde entonces, todas las ciudades como ésta han ido cayendo en el abandono.  
—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?  
—Ahora mismo, tienes dos opciones. Puedes quedarte aquí, o en cualquier otra ciudad-balneario, disfrutando de la radiación, o puedes seguirme-  
—No voy a seguir tus órdenes – ni las suyas, ni las de nadie.  
—Déjame terminar – Talia soneía. Jason frunció el ceño, las manos convertidas en puños dentro de los bolsillos de su parka –. Puedes seguirme  _cuando yo me vaya de aquí_. Te daré entrenamiento, te daré los fondos, te daré lo que quieras. Lo único que pido es que pongas lo que aprendas en práctica. Me da igual contra quién lo uses, mientras creas que es lo correcto.  
  
Talia al Ghul cría que su forma de ver el mundo y la de Jason coincidían. Era terrorífico.   
  
Cuando se levantó,con un crujir de muelles, Jason tuvo que contenerse para no retroceder. No era muy alta, y tenía que alzar la barbilla para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
  
—Lo más gracioso de esto es que crees que me estás ofreciendo una decisión – no lo era. Habían pasado meses y meses, pero aún sentía la fosa en su cabeza. Se sabía peligroso. Se daba miedo. No sabíaqué haría, condenado a la inactividad.  
—Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, por ahora al menos – y sonrió. En algún lugar, en el sitio en el que solían estar sus recuerdos, Bruce le susurró cuidado. A Jason le dolían los músculos del cuello de apretar la mandíbula.  
  
Cuando Talia le ofreció la mano, desnuda y teñida de dorado por la luz de la linterna eléctrica, Jason no dudó antes de quitarse el guante y estrechársela, sellando el trato.   
  
Luego la precedió cuando salen de la vieja casa de campo, ignorando la forma en la que se tensaron los guardaespaldas de Talia al pasar entre ellos.   
  
En ese momento estaba seguro de haber cometido un error, de haberse condenado a seguir los caprichos de Talia por todo el globo hasta el momento en el que ella se cansase de esperar a obtener lo que fuera que pretendía conseguir de él.  
  
Han pasado tres años desde entonces. Talia sigue siendo esa presencia enorme y omnisciente que parece saberlo todo, cuyos ojos siente siempre en su nuca, pero tiene un objetivo, está en casa, en Gotham. Pero se sigue sintiendo en carne viva, y sabe que hay algo que nunca recuperará, que se dejó en el camino que ha recorrido desde el momento de su muerte. Hay veces que sus recuerdos suenan a hueco, y hay otras que se siente poco más que una marioneta que baila y baila al son que dictan los demás.   
  
Pero un trato es un trato, y Jason nunca ha sido un mentiroso.


End file.
